Vientre Maldito
by Miyasa
Summary: Por muchos tiempo busco encarnar en este mundo del hombre o mujer más poderoso. A través de la historia aprendió todo tipo de artes de seducción, para hacer caer en sus redes a cualquier tipo de ser. Ahora se ha encontrado con el grupo de Inuyasha y usara cualquier tactica para nacer.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia 100% ficticia y de mi autoria cualquier situacion parecida a la realidad es coincidencia.**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia **

**Vientre maldito**

Por muchos tiempo busco encarnar en este mundo del hombre o mujer más poderoso. A través de la historia aprendió todo tipo de artes de seducción, para hacer caer en sus redes a cualquier tipo de ser. Pero nunca logró nacer.

Con los años se convirtió en un alma errante. En algún momento perdió su objetivo principal, que era convertirse en el ser más poderoso para reinar en la tierra, la soledad, el tiempo y la inmortalidad marchitó su podrida inexistencia.

No recordaba cómo o cuándo su alma se creó, solo creía recordar que fue casi al inicio de los tiempos, no tenia noción de hace cuanto fue eso, recordaba que antes no había nada y que la infinidad no tenía nombre.

**Capitulo Uno**

Cuando llevas viviendo milenios ya nada te sorprende, sinceramente ya había visto de todo. Exceptuando el hecho de encontrar dos seres que sean capaz de darle la vida, pero bueno ya nada que hacer, relajadamente el espíritu flotaba en la inexistencia dejando que su ser vagara, estuvo vagando los últimos años por el océano topándose con muchas criaturas acuáticas y muy pocas personas, que exportaban sus mercancías hacia otros continentes.

Sin darse cuenta en un momento llego a una isla, ya había escuchado de ese lugar antes a una persona, Marco Polo al parecer era su nombre.

Vio sus bellos paisajes y pensó que quizás en este lugar pudiese encontrar un ser que lo trajera a la vida, luego descartó la idea, si recorrió todo este mundo, porque en un lugar como este encontraría a algún ser especial.

Se dio cuenta además que algunos demonios y monstruos Vivian con humanos, otros se escondían en bosques y muy pocos alteraban su apariencia real. Era extraño ya que en los otros continentes la mayoría de estos seres estaban camuflados con apariencia humana y los únicos que se atrevían a no se disfrazaban, estaban ocultos en diversos objetos o lugares.

Pero lo que si le sorprendió fue el fuerte poder que sintió de un momento a otro y vio como de entre las montañas brillaba un gran poder, mucho tiempo de vago le impidió llegar a ver qué fue lo que produjo esa energía.

Ese poder sorprendente quizás fura la clave para tener lo que tanto había anhelado, pregunto a algunos pequeños espíritus que residían en el lugar y gracias a ellos se enteró que había sido un Hibrido el causante de la destrucción del demonio que habitaba en esas montañas.

Entonces el espíritu pensó un hibrido, un ser nacido de un demonio y un humano, un ser que contenía ya en su cuerpo una mezcla y mejor aunque fuera hombre, su semilla seria poderosa. Recordó que en algún momento él también deseo ser poderoso, pero que ya no era tan importante.

Los Seres dijeron además que él viajaba con una sacerdotisa, un monje, una exterminadora, una mononoke y un zorrito mágico. Y que la sacerdotisa era la guardiana de la perla de Shikon.

En cuanto escucho lo último, se sorprendió ya que pensó que era una leyenda solamente, ya había escuchado sobre esa joya concededora de deseos y poder, había pensado que eran mentiras la historias que se rumoreaban del objeto y por un momento albergó la esperanza de que quizás pudiera pedir el deseo de nacer en vez de realizar su plan de siempre, que era seducir a dos potenciales seres.

Entonces empezó a recopilar algunos rumores y se quedo solo con los que a su parecer eran reales. De los humanos que la guardiana de la joya era una mujer llamada kikyou, de los demonios que el hibrido era hijo del gran capitán perro y de otras criaturas que la exterminadora era una joven de la aldea de exterminadores más importante de la región y el monje el ultimo descendiente de un linaje de sacerdotes con poderes espirituales especiales.

También se entero que la joya se había fragmentado y otro híbrido que era la encarnación de muchos demonios con un bandido era el encargado de hacerle la vida a cuadritos al grupo.

Un tal Naraku capaz de crear nuevos seres desde su cuerpo gracias a la perla de Shikon.

Otros rumores como de reencarnaciones viajadas de otra época lo desecho ya que eso era imposible

Pensó que lo primero que haría sería buscar al tal Naraku para que pudiera darle vida, con su poder.

—-

— realmente es necesario, que te vuelvas a marchar — exclamo enojado Inuyasha, ya que nuevamente Kagome se ausentaría por varios días a su época ya que debía rendir, exámenes especiales de personas enfermas y que gracias a eso podría pelear con el demonio graduación.

Le pidió diez días realmente no sabía si tendría la paciencia para esperar tanto sin ella, no es que la fuera a extrañar, es que Naraku, la perla, shippou..., que va si la echaría de menos pero eso se lo diría jamás.

— sí, además no pido tu permiso, solo te aviso. Es muy importante para mí, ya que gracias a esto podre aprobar y poder enfrentarme a la graduación. — realmente no entendía a Inuyasha, porque siempre se pegaba el mismo espectáculo si al final unas cuantas palabras e igual se podía ir.

— son diez días, es que estarás todos los días haciendo pruebas. — siguió refunfuñando.

— Tengo que estudiar. — al ver su cara de paraqueestudiassinotesirve. Agregó. — te traeré muchas sopas instantáneas y comida ninja.

Inuyasha pensó en toda la comida que comería y babeo. Pero el tendría la última palabra.

— está bien, pero solo serán tres días. — y satisfecho se devolvía a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

— Inuyasha. — con su mejor tono de dejamehacerloquequiero o vete a la mierda, más bien al suelo. Inuyasha detuvo su marcha de la victoria y volteo a ver a la chica.

— está bien serán, cuatro días.

— diez.

— cinco.

— diez.

—cinco.

— diez.

— una semana y no más. — sonándose victorioso se disponía nuevamente a marcharse.

— necesito diez días, Inuyasha.

— una semana y te iré a buscar.

— diez días.

—una semana.

—una semana.

— dos semanas.

— una semana.

— dos semanas y aprovechas de descansar ya que es lo más probable que sea lo que todos estos holgazanes hagan aquí!— grito exhausto y triunfador.

Kagome astutamente, se marchó y grito por el pozo que en dos semanas estaba de vuelta. Su grito resonó en las paredes del pozo y también por la mente de Inuyasha se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano derecha sorprendido de su estupidez.

Kagome triunfante, decidió que aprovecharía todo ese tiempo muy bien y lo primero que haría sería bañarse y dormir, un gran plan para una tarde perezosa.

—-

Después de meditar harto, Inuyasha decidió que esto no se quedaría así y le recordaría Kagome lo importante que era estar a su lado, o sea a su lado buscando a Naraku y los fragmentos.

Abrió sigilosamente la ventana y se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba ahí, pero que había estado a se poco ya que su aroma la delataba, gracias a su gran olfato también pudo distinguir que no había nadie en la casa ni el templo.

Vio un papel arrugado encima del mueble que Kagome llamaba escritorio y lo estiro, reconoció el aroma de la madre de Kagome y el olor de la ultima también. Leyó su contenido y que este decía que estarían por las vacaciones con un pariente y que le dejaron dinero depositado en su cuenta para cualquier cosa y además algo de sencillo en su cajón. No entendió todo el contenido y solo que ellos estarían fuera por un tiempo.

Se concentro en la casa y distinguió que la chica estaba unos cuartos mas allá, decidió buscarla.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta lo muy estresada que estaba hasta que después de lavarse bien su cuerpo, enjuagar el cabello y depilarse.

Se metió en la bañera y empezó a dormitar hasta quedarse completamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada de baño y las piernas abiertas con los tobillos en los bordes.

Inuyasha avanzo por el pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a una puerta, que decía baño, recordó que una vez él había estado ahí, de solo recordarlo le ardía la piel, y pensó que podría estar haciendo Kagome en esa habitación tan fea (pffff, durmiendo no es obvio, que uno va a dormir al baño) y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró ahí desnuda.

El sonido estrangulado que salió de su garganta fue lo que alerto a Kagome, de que ya no se encontraba sola y al asustarse se hundió, casi ahogándose en la bañera.

El agua fría, por todo el rato que había pasado, entro por sus fosas nasales y su boca. Prácticamente ahogándose Inuyasha la saco del agua tomándola de la parte superior de los brazos. Acercándola a su pecho la abrazo y le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda desnuda, Kagome ya más relajada levanto la vista a su salvador el cual la miraba profundamente a los ojos húmedos por las lagrimas traviesas que escaparon al empezar a toser.

Se perdió por un instante en su mirada dorada, olvidando que se hallaba desnuda y mojada entre sus brazos tibios, pero una traviesa brisa fresca la trajo a la realidad gritando fuertemente la palabra no favorita del chico, pisando la cabeza del muchacho, arrancando desnuda a su habitación la cual cerro con pestillo y saco de su armario otra toalla para secarse, además de una nueva muda de ropa.

Inuyasha medio tonto por la caída y el pisotón, seguía en el suelo del baño pensando que había tocado a la chica desnuda, era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer en ese estado y le pareció que tenía un cuerpo muy sedoso, recordó las suaves curvas en el cuerpo femenino y le hubiera gustado tocar sus senos para sentir si la carne también sería tan suave ahí, se auto reprocho por el pensamiento y pensó que quizás un poco de agua helada le vendría bien.

Se alejo y bajo por las escaleras a la cocina, recordó que la madre de Kagome le había enseñado a servirse si quería algo y no había nadie en casa.

Recordando sus enseñanzas saco un vaso, abrió el grifo y lo lleno de agua. Mirando el

Agua traslucida recordó que vio todo el cuerpo de Kagome, se imagino besándola por todos lados. Se acaloro a tal punto que llevo el vaso a lo alto de su cabeza y se lo volteo encima.

Escucho unos pasos tras él, entonces la vio en el marco de la puerta. Ya vestida con una falda similar a la de la escuela, pero blanca y una blusa translucida roja. Bajo la mirada directamente a sus senos, bueno era hombre y que, también tenía derecho a fantasear con la chica que le gustaba.

— ¿Por qué te tiras el vaso a la cabeza? — Kagome, pensó preocupada por un momento que el golpe, lo había dejado tonto y se prometió no usar mas Osuwari a menos que fuera muy necesario, además lo notaba distraído y por alguna extraña razón que no comprendió, muy inocente ella, el no la quería ver a los ojos.

— Hacia algo de calor— respondió, levantando por fin la vista.

Kagome asintió, pensando que lo mejor sería dejar pasar la situación.

Era domingo por lo cual, no tenia clases y tampoco era necesario que estudiara ya que la siguiente semana comenzarían las pruebas especiales.

Miro al muchacho, el cual hacía gestos extraños con el rostro, bajando y subiendo la mirada en ella, de alguna manera sentía que la miraba y a la vez no, ¿estaría pensando en Kikyou?

Esperaba que no, porque no le caía en gracia las comparaciones. Ya que no eran Justas, ella sabía que la apariencia de Kikyou era la misma con la que había muerto, se imagino que entonces ella ya debió haber estado cerca de los veinte años, por eso su cuerpo era más desarrollado y tenía una personalidad más madura. Lo otro en su época no existían o no se veían esos demonios, por lo cual ella jamás podría comparar sus poderes espirituales ya que ella nunca fue entrenada para combatir.

Su máximo entrenamiento fue ponerse la vestimenta de la sacerdotisa del templo, hacer algunas danzas ceremoniales, asistir a los monjes en la realización de matrimonios, algunos rituales y la venta de recuerdos de templo. Cosas inútiles para una época en donde los demonios se comían a la gente.

Suspiro rendida y lo mejor sería que aprovechara de almorzar algo, ya que no había comido desde el desayuno, en vista de la ausencia de su familia Inuyasha sería buena compañía, es triste comer solo.

— porque no tomas asiento y preparo algo para que comamos.

El muchacho perdido en sus pensamientos, dio un pequeño sobresalto, asintiendo rápidamente, pero seguía sin moverse de su puesto.

Kagome lo empujo fuera de la cocina, encontró a buyo descansando en un cojín y empujo a Inuyasha a otro, tomo al gato y lo dejo en el regazo del muchacho para poder volver a la cocina y preparar algo delicioso.

Inuyasha vio al gato, pensando que lo mejor sería olvidar, sus pervertidos pensamientos anteriores sobre el cuerpo de Kagome y nunca más prestaría atención a Miroku cuando hablara estupideces culpándolo de su calentura con la visión desnuda de la chica, que era más propia de la edad que lo que dijera cierto monje.

Y así quedo olvidado el asunto de los días que Kagome pasaría en su época, ya que el joven permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo.

Inuyasha se volvió un poco flojo ya que todo lo que hacía era comer y dormir, aprendió algunas de las maravillas modernas, tuvo cuidado de no molestar a Kagome en el baño, la dejo estudiar cuando era necesario. Comprendió también que vivir junto a ella era muy agradable ya que ella lo cuidaba pero a la vez lo trataba como un igual sin dejar de lado que era un hombre fuerte y hasta ¡en una ocasión durmieron abrazados toda la noche! El nunca se había acostado con una mujer, por un tiempo pensó en compartir eso con Kikyou. Pero las miko debían permanecer vírgenes o abandonar sus funciones, había pensado que cuando se volviera humano y Kikyou fuera su mujer, compartirían esa intimidad pero ya nunca podría estar juntos por lo menos vivos no, honestamente no le hacía ninguna gracia morir y dejar a Kagome sola a merced de otros hombre que la pudieran cortejar.

En ese tiempo que paso con Kagome, comprendió que eso era lo que él quería. Estar con ella una vez derrotara a Naraku y hasta tener un cachorro, una Familia como algo que jamás había soñando ya que de cierta manera sabia que algo malo pasaría con Kikyou y no podrían estar juntos, era muy bueno para ser cierto.

Con Kagome no necesitaba ser humano, con ella podía ser tal cual no había razón para reprimir sus impulsos, podían pelearse y quizás el no siempre tuviera la razón, aunque fuera extraño eso, ella lo hacía sentirse un igual no inferior excepto en fuerza, le gustaba que ella lo admirara cuando habría esos objetos llamados frascos.

Lo había decidido cuando llegara el momento, haría a Kagome su mujer, antes no.

Ya había formulado el plan es su cabeza, derrotaría a Naraku, hablaría con Kikyou para que su alma descansara en paz, construiría una cabaña parecida a la casa de Kagome, digna de ella, solicitaría permiso a su familia, se la llevaría a lo profundo del bosque para marcarla y se casarían por uno de esos fastidiosos rituales humanos. Por supuesto ella no se negaría ya que había prometido estar siempre a su lado. Dándose auto palmaditas de felicitación y sintiéndose satisfecho vio como la su mujer, porque ella ya era suya se acercaba a él para que se fueran al hogar de la chica.

Venía con una gran sonrisa y al joven, esta se agrando más. Los últimos días, en ausencia de su familia había vivido sola con Inuyasha como en un sueño se imagino que era su esposa pero con el enamorado de Kikyou, eso jamás sucedería.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

— Muy bien, gracias. Por fin aprobé todo.

— ¿aprobar es algo así como ganar?

— sí, muchas gracias venir a buscarme. Aun nos quedan cuatro días para las dos semanas. — tanteo la joven para ver si podía seguir soñando un poco más, su madre había telefoneado la noche anterior, para dejar un mensaje de voz y al encontrarse, pudo hablar con ella. La extrañaba mucho pero amaba a Inuyasha y quería pasar cada instante a su lado.

— fui a la aldea esta mañana y no ha habido avances. Será tu premio por ganar.

Inmersa en su felicidad, Kagome se arrojo a los brazos del chico y este la abrazo gratamente unos momentos después, se separaron sonrojados y Kagome decidió que podían ir caminando a su casa en vez de que Inuyasha la cargara en su espalda como usualmente hacia.

Lo tomo de la mano y caminaron tranquilamente a su hogar, para aprovechar el descanso y poder emprender con su próxima aventura.

Definitivamente Naraku no era una opción, encontró a una de sus extensiones y realmente no deseaba nacer para que no poder ser libre o vivir controlado, no era su plan de vida.

Desecho la idea de seguir a Naraku y paso al plan B.

Mientras armaba planes nuevos pensó en seducir al Hanyou poderoso con la exterminadora, ella debía ser lo bastante fuerte para poder traerlo al mundo.

Luego desecho la idea, ella no manejaba poderes espirituales y sin eso no podría manejar su alma.

Pensó en la sacerdotisa y el monje, pero también desecho la idea ya que mucho poder espiritual también es dañino.

Y fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de mezclar al monje con la exterminadora y al Hanyou con la sacerdotisa.

Pensó en que la mejor opción sería la poderosa sacerdotisa guardiana de la esfera y al Hanyou cuyo poder había asombrado.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Mañana actualizare Por Siempre Tuya.._**

**_Nos leemos._**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Había querido partir por la poderosa miko y el hanyou, pero no los pudo encontrar por lo cual encontró al monje y la exterminadora en una pequeña aldea, que se supone es la de la guardiana de la perla se Shikon, pero la única que encontró fue a una anciana vieja, rechoncha y que le faltaba un ojo. Definitivamente no quería nacer de ese vejestorio.

Lo mejor sería seducir a la joven, según su experiencia las jovencitas que son amazonas o muy fuertes tienden a no ser muy agraciadas y poco tomadas en cuentas, ya que intimidan a los hombres por su fuerza.

Encontró a un monje sentado a la sombra de un árbol, miro el tronco con nostalgia y pensó que pronto podría acariciar su madera y sentir su sombra al igual de muchas cosas que ya se había resignado a experimentar.

Entro a su mente e igual que sucedía desde que esa bruja celta le había puesto el hechizo. En la parte baja del vientre del hombre se formó un tatuaje y era la única señal de que se encontraba poseído.

-Ahora a encontrar a la mujer llamada Sango.

- hmm, ¿me buscaba? – una bella joven de figura delicada y cabellos castaños, se presentó frente suyo.

- Sango, querida – tomándole las manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos le pregunto.

- ten un hijo conmigo, preciosa.

La mujer lo miro, pensando hace tiempo que no me lo vuelve a pedir y se alegró de sobre manera le beso la mejilla al monje y le respondió – usted sabe que si su excelencia.

El ser quedo sorprendido por la respuesta afirmativa y automática de la joven, que perdió un poco la concentración, dejando al verdadero dueño acariciar el trasero de la mujer.

Aunque la chica lo quiera, haya aceptado ser su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Esas cosas no se las dejaban pasar y golpeo al pobre bonzo hasta la inconciencia.

El espíritu asustado, salió del hombre y se convenció que no necesitaba a ninguno delos dos para dejar la inexistencia.

Se alejó de la aldea para poder encontrar a los dos últimos candidatos.

-.-.-.-—.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado unos días desde que Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron de la época de ella. Se notaba a leguas que algo bueno había pasado entre los dos ya que se miraba de reojos, se ruborizaban cuando se encontraban sus miradas, a veces se quedaban tras el grupo y caminaban de la mano, cuando el resto no podían verlos. (No saben que todos ellos tienen ojos en la espalda). Era bueno no escucharlos pelear y verlos tan enamorados, aunque Inuyasha no lo admitiera, pero como todo lo bueno debe acabar.

Kagome se sentía muy feliz porque por primera vez no era la reencarnación de Kikyou o la detectora de los fragmentos, solo era Kagome Higurashi de quince años, estudiante de tercer año de secundaria no era el reemplazo de nadie y se sentía ahora más que nunca la pareja de Inuyasha, bueno él no le había dicho nada y dudaba que se le digiera en un futuro próximo, pero eran detalles. Ya se veía en su vestido de novia blanco a ella le gustaría casarse dos veces de ser posible una en su época de origen y la otra en el pasado. La primera seria occidental y la segunda tradicional, ¡Dos noches de bodas¡, de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba, esperaba poder complacer a Inuyasha y que jamás se pudiera arrepentir de elegirla.

Como muchas veces en esos días iban tomados de la mano, Inuyasha también estaba feliz le gustó mucho el efecto que tuvo en Kagome, por sobre todo que el fuera la causa, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que jamás la había visto de esa forma, con una alegría y sonrisas constantes, entonces se percató de lo joven que era ella, una niña muy bonita y delicada con un genio horrible, pero guapa. Ni el mismo se reconocía, se sentía cursi.

Llegaron a un claro, ya entrada la noche y con un consentimiento silencioso se dispusieron a armar el campamento.

Cenaron y cada uno armo su propia cama improvisada, Kagome acomodo su saco de dormir bajo el árbol de Inuyasha como era de costumbre y los demás se dispersaron alrededor de la fogata ya que era una noche fría.

-.-.-.-—.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de días de búsqueda a un no encontraba a la sacerdotisa y el Hanyou, nuevamente su inexistencia cayo en la desgracia. Resignándose a una eternidad más de no vivir fue cuando vio pequeñas luces blancas, por mera curiosidad las siguió.

-.-.-.-—.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella se hallaba en el piso sobre su Haori rojo, sus extremidades y su cabello negro con ramitas que se habían adherido por el contacto con el suelo.

La vio tan hermosa, la luz de la luna reflejándose en su piel cremosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos por los mordiscos propinados y los ojos castaños entrecerrados por el placer.

El sentía embriagado de su dulce perfume, aún quedaba en su cuerpo el Hakama ya que esa chiquilla torpe no lo había podido sacar, pero el cómo un condenado se rozaba contra el centro de ella por encima de la ropa , no resistía mas necesitaba verla desnuda.

Miro sus propia mano haciendo crecer sus filudas garra, que brillaron como cuchillas, rasgo toda la frágil ropa dela mujer, que solo se dejaba hacer. Se encontró con más prendas muchos más frágiles y delicadas que resaltaban la suave perfección de su dueña y nuevamente repitió el proceso, en algún momento la joven había perdido ambos zapatos así que él se inclinó a sacar sus calcetines, deslizándolos por sus pies, se maravilló con su suavidad, con la lengua subió por sus piernas mientras una mano apretaba el suave montículo de piel de su seno, clavándose en la palma la cresta rosada, retrocedió a pellizcarla y se emocionó cuando esta respondía poniéndose más dura, la piel de la chica se puso de gallina, y se sintió en el cielo mientras subía con su boca hacia los senos.

La beso en la boca, y se maravilló cuando sintió la lengua de ella enrollada con la suya, ella solo se dedicaba a hacerle pequeños cariños con sus manos, la notaba nerviosa pero él sabía que ella confiaba en él.

Bajo con su boca y tomo entre sus dientes un endurecido pezón, lo rozaban con sus colmillos, no aguanto más y empezó a succionarlo con fuerza, en ese instante escucho un gemido de la chica en su oído, fue algo agudo el sonido pero omitió el detalle. Mientras devoraba un pecho al otro le daba masajes con los dedos, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho con el primero cambio al otro y repitió la acción.

Bajo lentamente por su vientre hasta el pubis limpio de la muchacha, con delicadeza la hiso abrir más sus piernas y el retrocedió para abrir delicadamente sus labios los cuales saboreo con delicadeza, encontrándose más arriba con un botón que hiso saltar a la chica de su lugar, instintivamente la dio vuelta haciéndola que se apoyara en las palmas, ejerció la suficiente presión para que ella aplastara sus senos en el suelo y su cola al aire. Ese era el momento, descubrió el hombro de la chica para poder marcarla, y lo único que faltaba era que se desatará el nudo del pantalón para que su rígido miembro penetrara la dulce feminidad de la chica que pronto seria mujer. Pero no podía, su pantalón no se abría, por más que intentaba desatarlo era imposible, el miembro hinchado le pedía la liberación y el refugió que encontraría en Kagome. Sintió que la piel de ella se enfriaba y se hacía blanca casi transparente la su rostro se volteo a él y tenía los ojos rojos de repente su cabeza era la de una serpiente, como las de Kikyou y esto señores le bajo toda la calentura al muchacho dándose cuenta que se hallaba en un sueño que paso a ser pesadilla.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba besando la piel asquerosa de una de las serpientes, la cual se hallaba sonrojada y muy apenada por ese joven atrevido que le había estado chupando su delicada piel de reptil, se preguntó si estaría siéndole infiel a su ama si se llevaba al hanyou a que la besara en los oscurito entre los matorrales, la acalorada serpiente.

Inuyasha fue a lavarse la boca a la pequeña laguna, hiso gárgaras con el agua y pensó que asco como un sueño bueno puede terminar en algo aterrador,

Una vez ya despierto dejo de lado sus instintos y se preocupo por la sacerdotisa no-muerta hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y por mucho que le haya dicho que se encontraba ya recuperada de sus poderes. Él se sentía en la obligación de velar por su bienestar siguió a los espectros que lo guiarían donde la miko de barro y dejo al grupo atrás, siéndole imposible notar al extraño ser que tenia frente suyo pasando por un lado de este sin darse cuenta.

-.-.-.-—.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Había seguido las luces y se dio cuenta que estas tomaban forma de serpiente, que criaturas tan extrañas...

Se encontró con un grupo de personas y se dio cuenta que eran el monje y la exterminadora acompañados por otros seres entre ellos un gusano gigante, vio a las serpientes subir a la copa del árbol en donde descansaba un hombre de cabello, sin seguir mas allá, vio como el hombre tomaba entre sus brazos a una de esas cosas y la chupeteaba, que asco.

Como ser inexistente había muchas cosas que no podía hacer, pero de lo que estaba seguro jamás haría sería tocar una de esas cosas.

Vio al Hanyou despertar arrancando directo al agua para meter toda la cabeza dentro de la laguna y luego caminar en su dirección, pasando por un costado suyo, decidió seguirlo entonces.

Había una mujer esperando al Hanyou, entonces ridículamente se nombraron mutuamente, eran ellos Inuyasha y Kikyou. No pudo saltar de felicidad porque no tenía la emoción pero si hubiera podido hasta habría encendido fuegos artificiales de Alegría.

Repaso su plan sin darse cuenta que había otra mujer la cual había salido del gusano gigante también había seguido a las serpientes.

—..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se dio la vuelta en su saco de dormir y las luces de las almas que llevaban las serpientes la hicieron despertarse diciendo de una manera casi inentendible "alguien apague las luces por favor". Somnolienta se levanto a apagar con el interruptor la luz de habitación, cuando el dolor en la espalda por dormir en el piso la termino de despertar recordándole que estaba en la época antigua y no en su casita, específicamente en la cama de su habitación.

Se froto los ojos con la manga de su uniforme escolar y con la otra mano se tapo la boca al bostezar, levanto su rostro para ver a Inuyasha el cual no estaba. Miro alrededor y vio a las luces alejarse, pues claro en donde más estaría el idiota.

Levantándose indignada, se calzo los zapatos y siguió también a los espectros.

-.-.-.-—.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

La ultima vez había entrado en el cuerpo del hombre para poder seducir a la chica y eso definitivamente había resultado mal, lo mejor sería que jugara bien sus posibilidades era su última oportunidad para existir y si no funcionaba, se iría a la mierda.

Así fue como entro al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa para poder seducir a Inuyasha.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta el momento kikyou no había dicho nada aparte de saludarlo diciendo su nombre igual que siempre y de un momento a otro había bajado la mirada.

Levanto la vista y le dijo:

— muy bien querido Inuyasha es hora que hagamos un bebe. — desato su hakama roja y la abrió para que se soltara y el hombre pudiera ver lo que llevaba bajo su ropa.

Abrazándolo por el cuello, ya que este estaba en estado de shock, lo acerco a su boca para poder besarlo.

**¿Continuara?**

**1.- les juro que yo quise subir el capitulo antes pero no se que paso y al visualizarlo lo mostraba con las etiquetas HTML haciendo ilegible la lectura por eso lo borre e intente volver a subirlo.**

**2.- a mas tardar el domingo actualizare "Por siempre tuya" me falta terminar el capitulo y pasar la ortografía.**

**3.- cuando tengo tiempo me entretengo leyendo fanfics y siempre he pensado que si alguien deja un review es porque en verdad le gusta una historia, por eso depende de ustedes que esta les guste mas pueda mejorar y seguir. me motiva mucho ver las notificaciones del email en el celular y ver sus lindos comentarios me animan a subir pronto el proximo capitulo. Se agradece la honestidad :)**

**4.- Yo hice la portada en paint!¡¿que les parece?**

**5.- Pronto sabremos mas de este ser ¿sera bueno o malo? **

**gracias a todos los lectores, son maravillosos!**

**nos leemos, besitos.**


End file.
